Ann (FoMT)
Ann is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Ann is the daughter of Doug, and works as a waitress, cook, and maid at her father's Inn. Ann is a tomboy, and her father worries that these traits might interfere with her chances of marriage. She is friendly, loves to cook and is a very hard worker. Breaking the usual stereotypes concerning tomboys, she is one of the best cooks in town. Ann is very friendly towards one of the guests at the Inn, Cliff , and the two may eventually marry. She is a tough competitor in the Cooking Festival (often winning) and plays the ocarina in the Music Festival. Schedule Everyday (Sunny) ' *6:00am - 7:00am = Locked in the Inn *7:00am - 7:30am = Walking to the Hot Springs *7:30am - 10:00am = The Hot Springs *10:00am - 10:30am = Walking to the Inn *10:30am - 1:00pm = 2nd Floor of the Inn 1:00pm - 4:00pm = 1st Floor of the Inn *4:00pm - 7:00pm = 2nd Floor of the Inn *7:00pm - 10:00pm = 1st Floor of Inn *10:00pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Inn '''Everyday (Raining/Snowing) ' *6:00am - 7:00am = Locked in the Inn *7:00am - 10:00pm = 1st Floor of the Inn *10:00pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Inn '''Gifts 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event Requirements: Ann is at a black heart. This first event can be seen at the Inn on any day that's not Monday or Saturday. Go there in between 10:30AM and 1PM to see Doug and Ann greet you as you arrive. Since you're new in town, Ann asks Doug if you can have some lunch. If you tell them that you'd like to stay, Ann will be very happy. They both see that you enjoy the meal, and would be happy to have you again some time. Purple Heart Event Requirements: You've seen the first event, and Ann is at a purple heart level or higher. Go up to the second floor of the Inn between 10AM and 1PM on a Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. Upstairs, you'll hear Ann singing. You'll walk into the room and Ann will be startled, she didn't think anybody could hear her! Ann likes to sing while she cleans. She asks you if you like to clean. If you say that you do, it will make Ann very happy! Blue Heart Event Requirements: Ann is at a blue heart level or higher, and the previous events have been witnessed. You must also own the largest rucksack and have an empty slot available. Go to the Inn on Monday or Friday between 12PM and 7PM to find Ann and Doug having a conversation. Doug thinks that Ann is not feeling well, even if she says she's fine. Just as you walk in, Ann says that she's having stomach pains. Doug asks what you should do, choose the option to take Ann to the Clinic. Doctor tells Ann that her stomach probably hurts because of what she ate. When asked what she ate, Ann replies with a large list of food! Elli tells her that she'll be fine, but not to eat so much next time! Ann will thank you, and gives you a gift as a token of her appreciation. Yellow Heart Event Requirements: Ann's heart level is at yellow or higher, and you've seen all of the other events. Go to the Inn on Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday, or Sunday between 10AM and 7PM. Doug will confront you about Ann. It's been hard to raise her since her Mother passed away, but and he's tried his best. Doug asks if you "like" his daughter. If you tell him you do he'll be happy. Ann walks in and senses that her''' Father is talking about her. Doug acts innocent, but Ann storms off before you are able to say anything about it. '''Rival Heart Events *'NOTE': If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelorettes, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelorette then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Ann and Cliff, but you have Ann at a red heart. Ann likes you more then Cliff, and you will not be able to see the event. Black Rival Heart Event ' ' Go to the second floor of the Inn on a night that's not Saturday in between 7PM and 9PM. This event can be triggered at any time in Fall or Winter, but only in the first week of Spring or Summer. Cliff will be in his room when Ann approaches him. She attempts to make small talk, although Cliff is still very shy. She decides not to force him to talk, cleans his room, and leaves. Cliff is still thankful that Ann was willing to talk to him. Blue Rival Heart Event *Note: This event must be triggered BEFORE Cliff gets a job at the Winery. It will not trigger in fall. Go to the Church between 11AM and 4PM. Ann will stop by the Church to deliver some lunch to Carter. While Ann is here, Carter asks that Ann try and show Cliff around town. He doesn't try to make friends on his own, and Carter believes it would be good for Cliff. Ann agrees, and says she will show Cliff around town later. Green Rival Heart Event ' ' If Cliff stayed in Mineral town during the first year, you'll be able to trigger this event in Year 2 or later. It will take place in Doug's Inn on Saturday in between 11AM and 1PM. Ann and Doug are discussing how long they think Cliff will stay in Mineral Town. When Cliff comes in to the Inn, Ann asks him just that. She says he can stay at the Inn forever if he wants to! Both Doug and Ann certainly wouldn't mind. Orange Rival Heart Event ' ' You must wait until Year 4 or later to see this last event, after seeing all of the other events. It will take place in the Winery's storage house on any day except for a Saturday in between 10AM and 1PM. Ann has come to bring Cliff his lunch. When Duke walks in, he comments that Ann and Cliff look like newlyweds! Ann immediately denies anything and walks out of the Winery. Duke doesn't see the problem, in fact, his problem is that Cliff hasn't proposed yet! Cliff is embarrassed by Duke's observation, and doesn't know what to say. Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs